A toner (a visualizing agent) moves to a sheet medium on the basis of image information and is integrated with the sheet medium. The sheet medium (integrated with the toner) is a hard copy.
The toner includes an “unnecessary toner” that moves to a non-image area, which does not include the image information and is not required to be moved to the sheet medium, and various sections different from the sheet medium.
The “unnecessary toner” causes stains of the sheet medium and an image failure of the hard copy.